Ukitake Sex Therapist
by Anestshia
Summary: Ukitake earns himself a new title: Ukitake-Sex Therapist. This Yaoi, PWP, please do not read if you do not like.
1. Kira

He had never expected to be anything more than a sickly Captain. He had never expected to be the man that almost every high ranking male shinigami in the Sereitei came to for advice. Well, he couldn't say that he hadn't expected for people to come to him for advice. He was one of the older Captains with a few lifetimes of experience behind him. But he had never expected anyone to come to him for this type of advice…sex advice. He had also never expected to earn another name in the Sereitei. He had never expected to earn the name: Ukitake-Sex Therapist.

His first…client, if you would like to call him that, was Kira Izuru. The young vice Captain had not been the same since his own Captain had betrayed Soul Society. He had been surprised when Kira had asked him to dinner but he was even more surprised when the blond asked him about his relationship with Shunsui. Ukitake was slightly taken back when he learned that Kira was not…exactly…strait. Hell, he was about as strait as a wobbly circle. He had found out about Ukitake and Shunsui's relationship and had come to the white haired Captain for advice. He had been his own Captains…toy for so long that he did not know how to find someone to have a meaningful and safe relationship with.

Ukitake did not know exactly how he had gotten in this position but he couldn't make himself complain all that much. He had tried to give the nervous vice Captain helpful advice and one thing had led to another and he now found himself stroking Kira's bare chest while the other man watched him carefully. As he leaned down to kiss the slightly trembling blonde he tried to think back to how the conversation had led to this personal sex therapy.

* * *

"I would like to ask your…advice, Captain Ukitake." Ukitake watched as the seemingly frail vice Captain sat down across from him. He had been slightly leery when the blonde had invited him to lunch but who was he to turn him down? Ukitake nodded slightly and smiled, what he hoped was reassuring smile, at Kira.

"I need to talk to you about personal relationships, Captain. I need to know what I tell you won't be repeated to anyone unless I give you express permission first." The captain only nodded and leaned forward. This had to at least be interesting. "I…had a relationship…that wasn't exactly, how do you put it, ideal? I was…definitely not the aggressor in the relationship and I did not…exactly want to be in this relationship. I mean, if that's even what we had would have been called. The relationship I had with-" Ukitake watched as Kira seemed to freeze. He looked down at his food and swallowed over and over again. He seemed to be stuck on the name, he could tell Ukitake that the relationship wasn't ideal, wasn't what he wanted but he could not tell the Captain the name of the person he was in the relationship with. Ukitake decided he was not going to push Kira, the vice Captain could him or not tell him if he wanted to.

"That is all right Kira, I do not need to know a name, please continue." Kira nodded sedately at the white haired captain before he continued his explanation.

"I guess what I mean to say…is that what we had was not really a relationship…it was more like…slavery. I…was his sex toy, nothing else. I know it wasn't…healthy to stay in the relationship but there was no where I could go that he couldn't find me. It wasn't until he…left…that I found out exactly how grating the relationship was on me. It wasn't until he left that I finally noticed how much of my spirit that he had taken."

* * *

Ukitake shook himself out of his memory when the blonde below him gripped his shoulders and made a small noise in the back of his throat. He apparently didn't like how Ukitake had be operating on autopilot and showed his disapproval in the only way he knew how. He chuckled slightly on the inside at how responsive the young vice Captain was before leaning back down to lave Kira's neck lightly and rub his own body down against the now nude one of the man below him. He wanted to make Kira make those pleasure full sounds again.

* * *

"Your…spirit, Kira? Who-" Ukitake cut himself off before he could ask the question of who had done this to the kind vice Captain. It grated on him that this had been happening under his nose and he had never noticed it. No one had ever noticed it. The man had always seemed so stable. He had a lot of friends, he was socially active and open to almost anything. He was kind to almost everyone and seemed to very trusting. He had never seemed withdrawn like most victims of abuse or mistreatment seem to be. There was only a few times that Ukitake could remember Kira being quiet and downcast but he always been with his…Ohh God. His Captain. Gin had done this to him and no one had noticed…no one had even thought to look…"Ichimaru…Kira? He was the one who did this to you?" Ukitake watched the blonde soul reaper look down and shake slightly before he heard the soft reply.

"He did everything…everything…"

* * *

Ukitake could help but hold himself back as he touched the blonde haired man below him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for what Kira had gone through…or more specifically put, been subjected to. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Kira when he felt himself being led to by the insistent tugs on his hair. He slide his tongue smoothly into the warm cavern of Kira's mouth before pulling the smaller man tighter against him. He had been right, he was frail but there was also surprising strength beneath Kira's skin. He felt fingertips dig into his shoulders as the vice Captain pushed up against his body clearly trying to indicate that there were pressing matters to be taken care of.

* * *

"God…Kira…I-" Ukitake was cut off when the blonde suddenly looked up at him with what seemed like anger in his eyes.

"I don't need your pity, Captain Ukitake, I've gotten over what he did to me. I just need your advice. I just can't-" Ukitake listened attentively and almost chuckled when Kira abruptly stopped. Apparently he had just remembered who he was talking to and what his rank was because he now looked like a frightened dear in the headlights. "I am so…sorry, Captain, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries." Kira gave a little bow and Ukitake couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him before he spoke.

"That is quite all right Kira, I am glad to see you can talk to me like this. Now, please finish what you were saying." Ukitake smiled that nice, caring smile again before nodding. He could of swore he saw a faint blush across the blondes cheeks before he began to speak again.

"I just can't trust anyone with sex anymore…Captain, how can I have a relationship if I can't be physical with them at all?" Ukitake opened his mouth to reply but was abruptly cut off when a voice spoke behind him.

"Anyone can trust my Juu-chan with sex. If you need to learn to let someone touch you again, he's the one to let do it." Ukitake rubbed his face when he heard the voice behind him. It was, of course, Shunsui. He could never seem to go anywhere without the brunette Captain following him. Apparently he had, rudely, eavesdropped on the conversation and was trying to fix it in his own way. "Anyway, if you let Juu here have sex with you then give you that advice you're looking for I'm sure you'll feel better, I always do." Ukitake looked at Shunsui, beyond startled at his words.

"What!?" He could help himself from blurting out, he was utterly confused.

"You'll have sex with him, won't you Juu? All in the pretense of helping his physical relationship of course." Ukitake felt his eyes widen as the brunette leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I know you've always found Kira attractive, just help the boy." Ukitake looked back up at Kira. That was true but he had never thought that a conversation on personal relationship advice would take this turn.

* * *

That was how the Captain of the thirteenth division found himself slowly pushing two of his fingers into the body of the third division vice Captain. He could not say that he regretted the decision to give Kira personal "Sex Therapy" as his ohh so helpful lover had called it. He was immensely enjoying himself and so was Kira if he could take how he was wriggling and moaning as his fingers pushed into his body as any clue. He heard a low moan come from the blondes throat as he angled his fingers to impact his prostate. Ukitake had never thought that he would have so much fun doing what he thought was cheating on his lover. Ukitake knew that he was not cheating on Shunsui because the meddling captain had set this all up but he couldn't help but admit that how forbidden this act was, was making it very erotic. He was pulled out of his musing when he heard a whining plea come from the body beneath his.

"Please…Captain…I need-" Ukitake silenced Kira by leaning down to kiss the blonde again. He gently scissored his fingers in the blondes body while kissing down his jaw to his neck. He stopped there for a moment to leave a mark on the pale neck. If Kira did not like marks they could always be healed later but Ukitake found great pleasure in giving them. He felt the smaller body under his give another impatient move before he decided that Kira had been stretched enough. He withdrew his fingers and smiled at the whimper he heard from Kira. He quickly slicked himself and began to push into Kira's willing body. He heard that whimper turn into a moan as he breached the tight ring of muscles.

Ukitake had to stop himself. He tried to act unaffected but he couldn't help but know that was a lie. He was just as affected as the whimpering man beneath him and he needed a moment to make sure that he didn't come just from entering Kira. Ukitake took a few deep breaths before bearing down against and sliding smoothly into Kira. He felt Kira scratch at his arms until he hilted and couldn't help but gasp at the glazed look in Kira's eyes.

"Ohh…fuck…Captain…please…do that again." That was as good as a move in Ukitake's mind so he pulled back slowly then buried himself once again in that delicious heat. He found himself becoming addicted to the sounds the small vice Captain under him was making. He couldn't stop himself from trying to make Kira make even more sounds. He found himself spreading Kira wider and thrusting deeper hitting Kira's prostate on each stroke. At each erotic noise that the blonde made Ukitake felt himself going deeper, harder, faster. It had been a long time since he topped and he felt himself enjoying the sensation a lot more then he thought he would. He could feel the almost strangling heat inside Kira's body around himself and he wanted more. He wanted that heat to seize up when Kira came. He wanted to feel the clenching that would send him over the edge to his own spiraling orgasm.

He was surprised when he felt that clenching begin. He looked down to see Kira with his arm thrown over his eyes and moans pouring out of his mouth. He could see Kira's body shake, he was clearly very close. He had heard that men could come from just prostate stimulation but he had never actually experienced it.

He really wanted to experience it.

Ukitake gripped Kira's hips tightly pulling him up farther as he thrust deeper into him impacting his prostate even harder. He watched as Kira's muscles seemed to tighten and his whole body tense up. He thrust just a bit harder and watched what he thought was impossible. He felt that hot, tight canal squeeze around him even harder as Kira was thrown into his orgasm. He watched the blonde rip at the bed sheets as he came violently. He felt warm wetness hit his abdomen as he heard what had to be a scream come from Kira.

Ukitake couldn't stop himself. He thrust harder into the tight, clenching body still spasming beneath him as his own orgasm crashed into him. He felt his body tense and he pushed hard into Kira's stifling heat as his head fell to the blondes chest. He held Kira's hips hard enough to bruise as he came hard inside him. He felt himself fall onto Kira's still heavily breathing form but couldn't bring himself to care as he tried to breathe. This loss of breath was nothing like an attack, it was a good loss that stayed until he came down from his orgasm. He rolled onto his back, pulling Kira with him. He was careful not to severe their connection as it seemed that the blonde still needed it. He felt Kira cuddle into him and breathe deeply.

"Thank you, Captain." Ukitake couldn't do anything more then nod as he waited for Kira to continue speaking. "I think I could use that advice now." Ukitake couldn't stop himself from chucking slightly before he stretched.

"You need to go after what you want Kira. Never let your own insecurities hold you back. You are very attractive and, trust me, damn good in bed. So, you have nothing to worry about." Ukitake saw a genuine smile cross Kira's face before he was kissed softly.

"Thank you again, Captain. I think I can do that." Ukitake smiled before he shared another kiss with Kira before falling into sleep.

* * *

"So I take it, it went well, Juu-Chan?" Ukitake smiled up at his lover and nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, it went very well, Shun, he left yesterday morning looking a lot happier then I have seen him in a while. He told me that he would take my advice and to keep watch for him with what he wanted." Ukitake smiled again as he followed the other Captain out into the commons. He looked around until his eyes stopped on the familiar form of Kira Izuru. He didn't recognize the other person until Shunsui pointed out exactly where Kira was sitting.

"Well, I guess he found what he wanted and claimed it as his own." Ukitake's eyes opened at Shunsui's words. Was Kira sitting on…Ikkaku's lap?

"Hmm, I guess he did just need a bit of courage to grab what he wanted." Shunsui smiled at Ukitake before walking away to let him watch the tender moment unfolding between the two soul reapers. Ukitake felt himself smile as he watched the two kiss when they though no one was watching. It's such a good thing to seem people find happiness.

* * *

Ukitake found himself being visited by the seventh officer of the fourth division just a few days later. He was surprised when the small, black haired boy, spoke to him.

"I heard you fixed Kira-kun's problem, Captain Ukitake. Do you think you could…give me some…advice, also?" Ukitake felt himself smile as he ruffled Yamada Hanatarou's hair.

"Of course, Hanatarou-kun, I'm always up for giving advice."

* * *

AN: OK, I know I said that I was not going to start any new stories until I finished the other ones but I couldn't help it. This story got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I broke down and wrote it.

I have been wanting to write Ukitake with so many different people and I figured this was the best way to do that. Well, the best way to do it and not make him look like a slut, hehe.

Well, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Hanatarou

_Of course, Hanatarou-kun, I'm always up for giving advice._

* * *

It was almost as week before Hanatarou could work up the courage to follow through with his request. He found himself knocking on the white haired Captains door after what had to of been ten minutes of debating. He was startled when the door automatically slid open and he was faced with the Captains two third seats.

"We wondered how long you were just gonna stand out here! Come in, come in, I'll go get the Captain." Hanatarou watched as the blonde turned and was almost over spoken by the brunette third seat.

"No! Come in, I will go get him!"

"No, I already said it so I'm doing it!"

"The Captain looked right at me when he said to get him as soon as Hanatarou showed up!"

"No! He was looking at me!"

"Was Not!!"

"Was To!!"

"Was Not!" Hanatarou shook his head as the two third seats walked away from him still arguing among themselves. He wandered into the Captains home and marveled at the pristine cleanness of everything. He had never seen a place so clean and wondered how much time and effort it took to keep the sickly Captains home dust free. Just as he felt himself compelled to run his finger across a surface to see just how clean it was he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked back as if his hand had been burned and whirled around to confront the person touching him. He felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks turn a bright red when he saw the Captain standing in front of him. It wasn't the fact the Captain had his hair up, or the fact that he was slightly sweaty from exercise that made him blush. No, it was the fact the Captain was half naked in front of him and he was absolutely, mouthwatering, hot.

Hanatarou had always expected Captain Ukitake to frail and drawn from his disease but it didn't bother him a bit when he was shown unreputable proof that the assumption was wrong. Ohh, how wrong it was. Standing as close as he was to the white haired man he could clearly see the defined muscles and smooth, healthy skin covering them. The Captain might be sick but he obviously kept his body in top physical condition. Hanatarou was brought out of his musings when the Captain before him chuckled and ran his hand down his back.

"Coming, Hanatarou-kun?" Hanatarou nodded and blinked rapidly as he was gently led to a room in the Captains home that seemed to be lacking a…door. He looked around for a few seconds then looked up at the Captain with a very confused expression on his face. The Captain smiled at him and led him to a chair in the center of the room. He sat and tensed slightly but relaxed when the Captain chose to sit in the chair across from him instead of right beside him. He was gifted with another smile before Ukitake leaned forward and began speaking.

" I know you're wondering why there is no door to this room. That is very easy to explain, Hanatarou-kun. The lack of a door is meant to make you feel more comfortable. It is meant to show that there are no boundaries to your leaving if you begin to feel uncomfortable. If you decide you want your therapy to be more personal, there is a room that we ca go to that does have a door." Hanatarou followed the Captains hand as it pointed towards a closed door on the other side of the room. He felt his cheeks brighten as the white haired man uttered the word personal. Of course he wanted the therapy to be personal, that was his whole problem in the first place. Hanatarou was once against pulled from his musing when the Captain spoke. "Now that we have that out of the way, what can I help you with today?" Hanatarou took a deep breath and tried to weigh his options. How was he supposed to tell the Captain that he was in love with someone but was too scared of approaching them because he had no experience? He took another breath and decided to say it bluntly but was stopped by a sudden rap on the…nonexistent door.

Hanatarou and Ukitake glanced up to see a random soul reaper standing at the doorway with her hand clamped over her eyes and a small note clutched in the other. Ukitake chuckled and Hanatarou felt his own lips curl up at the sight. He watched as the Captain stood and walked over to the girl laying his hand on her shoulder as he began a soft conversation. Hanatarou saw her cheeks flush pink as her hand slid down from her eyes and over her nose and mouth. He also saw Kira arrive and heard words spoken to him but he didn't quite process them before the white haired Captain sat down again.

"Now, Hanatarou-kun, you were saying?" Hanatarou nodded and finally began to speak in a rush.

"I have this guy that I like but I'm afraid to approach him because he's so popular and I'm so not and I don't have any experience with this type of thing so I really have nothing offer and I don't know what to do, he just seems-" Hanatarou was cut off when the Captain touched his shoulder and smiled at him before speaking.

"Breathing is good too, you know? How about I ask you questions and you answer?" Hanatarou nodded his had and the Captain sat back again.

"Ok, first, who is this guy that you like?" Hanatarou blushed again and stuttered. How was he supposed to say that? What if the Captain told and he was made fun of? "Do not worry Hanatarou, I won't tell the person what you tell me. This…session is totally private. Think about it like doctor patient confidentiality." Hanatarou nodded again but still stuttered when he spoke.

"Vi…Vice…Captain…Shu…Shuuhei." Hanatarou watched as the Captain smiled at him and leaned forward to pat his head.

"That is good. Now, why won't you approach him? Don't tell me it's the popularity thing because I know you have even gone up again Captain Kuchiki." Hanatarou felt his blush deepen as he remembered the event and rubbed the back of his head before looking back up at the expectant Captain.

"I…I…don't…have any…experience…I wouldn't know what to do. I don't have anything that he would…want." He heard the Captain laugh at this.

"Ohh, you might be surprised at what he would want from you. If that is your problem, not knowing what to do, I might be able to help…personally. Would you like that Hanatarou-kun." Hanatarou glanced around then looked back up at the Captain more nervous then he had been before. "If you would like to keep the lesson more informative then physical when can stay here." Hanatarou shook his head negtively at the statement.

"No…Captain…I would like to know…exactly what to do." The Captain nodded and stood leading Hanatarou into the room behind the door. Hanatarou glanced around and saw a very well furnished bedroom. He felt himself blush once again as he saw the Captain recline on the bed.

"Do what you would like, Hanatarou-kun, I will tell you if you do something wrong." Hanatarou startled at this and gaped at the Captain.

"But…I've never even touched anyone." Hanatarou watched as the Captain beckoned and he followed the order on instinct.

"Then touch me, Hanatarou." Hanatarou felt his face color once again but followed the order anyway as he sat on the bed beside Ukitake and lightly slid his hand up his chest. He felt the Captains warm skin and felt himself shiver before pulling his hand away again.

"I…I don't think I can do this, Captain." Hanatarou saw Ukitake nod and then almost yelped as he was lifted at the waist and pulled bodily into the Captains lap.

"If I lead, do you think you can follow?" Hanatarou nodded but still stiffened slightly when the Captain slid his hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. "Shh, I am going to kiss you. Just remember, if this becomes too much you can get up and leave." Hanatarou too a deep breath and nodded before closing his eyes. He jumped slightly when he felt warm lips press against his own. He surprised himself when he relaxed into the kiss and laid his hands on the Captains chest. Hanatarou felt the Captain ask for entrance gently and granted it as he felt strong arms surround him. He could feel Ukitake's hot tongue slide into his mouth and was actually surprised at how much he was enjoying the feeling.

Hanatarou had never really enjoyed kisses. They had always seemed too messy and…just unneeded for him. This kiss was nothing like those. He could feel the Captain exploring his mouth and shuddered as he felt himself begin to harden. It was a strange, but not entirely unwanted sensation that he felt himself longing to intensify. Because of all of the sensations currently clouding his mind he did not notice when he pressed his body against the one below him and whimpered into the kiss. Hanatarou felt himself shudder when the Captain removed his haori and pulled him flush against him. He heard the chuckle from the Captain before the white haired man spoke to him again.

"There is not much you have to learn how do, Hanatarou, except react. You definitely do not have a seme bone in your body." Hanatarou looked up at the Captain, his eyes widening almost comically before he felt himself flipped over. He couldn't quite stop the yelp this time when the Captain laid his hard body directly against his. "I am going to show you what it means to be uke, Hanatarou." Hanatarou heard another whimper escape him as the white haired man spoke the words directly into his ear before sliding his tongue along the shell sinfully.

Hanatarou swore he could tell almost exactly when he lost all of his inhibitions and just allowed the Captain to touch him. It was somewhere between the kisses and bites on his neck and the sucking on his nipples. He didn't particularly care that those particular traits were gone because he was too busy gripping the white hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail as the Captain bit his nipples into hard peaks. He heard himself whine when Ukitake left the oversensitive peaks and continued down his body. He felt himself arch automatically when the Captain pulled off his hakama and left him totally bare. But Hanatarou didn't have time to be embarrassed by his nudity before the Captain was

licking up and down the underside of his oversensitive cock.

Ukitake smiled when he heard a moan from the man above him and a jerk of the slim hips that indicated they were both enjoying this fully. He heard Hanatarou almost scream when he slid his mouth over his weeping cock and swallowed him to the base. He could feel Hanatarou jerk up and held him down before beginning to swallow repeatedly around him. He felt the body still jerk slightly under his hands and took a moment to be surprised at the small mans strength before sucking on the cock in his mouth harder.

Hanatarou groaned and fisted his hands in the Captains white hair as he received what had to be the most amazing blow job ever. He had never felt so sensitive in so many different places on his body at once and wondered, for a brief moment, if the sensations could drive him insane. They probably could but surprisingly, he was fine with that. He felt himself jerk and tense as his orgasm coiled tightly in his stomach. He could feel himself on that edge and groaned when he felt tight constricting fingers around his base.

"Ohh, I am not done with you, Hanatarou, You wanted to learn everything right?" Hanatarou nodded and felt the Captain tilt his hips up farther, the constricting fingers still around his base. He soon figured out why he was still held when he felt the Captains very talented tongue lick down his balls and straight to his entrance. Another shudder overtook him as he experienced the new sensations. This was also something that he had never thought he would enjoy and found himself enjoying…a lot.

Ukitake groaned as he pressed his tongue into Hanatarou's entrance. He couldn't help but think that he had gotten himself in over his head when he had said he was going to teach the man everything about being an uke. He could feel his own throbbing hardness between his legs and knew that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer before entering the black haired man. He just hoped that the smaller soul reaper would be ready. Ukitake slowly ran a hand down his own body and rubbed over his constricted cock trying to ease some of the pressure before sliding his own hakama down as he pushed his tongue in and out of the writhing body below his. He slid his tongue out and around the tense ring of muscles before carefully pressing a finger into the tight entrance.

Hanatarou tensed slightly as he felt the Captains finger enter him but tried to relax as he knew he would only hurt them both by tensing up. He tried to calm his breathing as he felt Ukitake slide another finger inside of him and begin a stretching motion. He had to admit that it felt better then he thought it would but he really did not know what to do

while the Captain stretched him. He looked down at the Captain and began to speak when he felt something inside his body brushed against and only released a garbled moan. That had felt good.

Apparently the Captain decided that he was properly stretched at that time because he could feel the older man sliding up his body and leaning down to kiss him. Hanatarou gladly kissed the white haired man back as he felt his legs lifted and sat against the others shoulders. He could feel the Captain slide against and the mans hot arousal grinding against his own before he spoke again.

"Are you sure you want met to do this, Hanatarou?" Hanatarou only nodded before pulling the Captain down against his body and initiating a kiss. He felt the older mans tongue slip into his mouth before something much larger then fingers pressed at his entrance. "Just relax, I don't want to hurt you." Hanatarou took a deep breath and kissed the side of the Captains neck as he felt Ukitake pressed at his entrance entering him slowly. Hanatarou moaned as he felt the white haired man slide into him almost bending his body double by the time he hilted. He could feel the Captain above him panting and nodded to tell the man he was fine before Ukitake began moving. He pulled out slowly then thrust sharply back in pressing the leaking head of his cock directly against Hanatarou's prostate.

Hanatarou screamed.

His body convulsed and he dug his nails into the shoulders of one of the strongest men in Soul Society. Ukitake didn't seem to mind so neither did he. He felt the man move harder and faster inside him and his whole body began to shake as the feelings intensified. Then he was done for. He was done for when he felt Ukitake grip his cock and slowly tug it as he thrust inside him. Hanatarou felt his orgasm coil and then snap when the Captain leaned down and sucked on one of his nipples before giving his cock a particularly hard stroke. He couldn't stop himself from digging his nails hard enough into Ukitake's shoulders to draw blood as he came hard. He didn't think he could feel any better then he already did but he was proven wrong once again as the Captain tensed above him. Hanatarou moaned when he felt the white haired man release inside of him and groan out his name.

Both men panted as their bodies cooled down. Ukitake could still feel the smaller soul reaper trembling under him and held the dark haired man closer to him until his body stilled. When Hanatarou chanced a look up at him he smiled back before smoothing the mans black hair back.

"Do you feel more…confident now, Hanatarou?" Hanatarou giggled and played with white hair falling around him before responding.

"Hehe, maybe I'll be able to tell when I can feel my toes again." Ukitake smiled and leaned down to kiss the adorable soul reaper once more before laying down beside him.

"Just sleep now, Hanatarou-kun. We'll see if I can help you more later." Hanatarou nodded and stretched his body before curling up against Ukitake and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Ukitake sat in his garden less then a week later and thought about the black haired soul reaper. Hanatarou had seemed…a little more confident when he left but still didn't seem to have the confidence to approach Shuuhei. The last time he had spoken to the man he had been told that he was trying his hardest and that he really was thankful for the help. He really wished he could help in some other way but couldn't think of anything but talking to the Vice Captain himself and he couldn't do that unless Shuuhei approached him first.

Ukitake was in luck because less then ten minutes later he heard a faint knock and glanced up to see Shuuhei. He watched as the young man bowed to him before speaking.

"I would like to ask for your assistance, Captain Ukitake."

* * *

AN: OMG! This has to be the longest thing I've written and I was just going to make it a short chappy too.

Anyway, I can't seem to get people naked as fast as I want to anymore. Whatever…

I dun think that this is my best work...i am tired...in pain...itchy...arrrggggg, my dad told me noooooooo theres no poison ivvy out there, he was wrong! ohhhhh, back on track, i dun think so but i guess that the reviewers opinion, ne? Leave me a comment with what you think.

If you've read the first chappy of this you've seen what it's all about, plus you can read about it in my insane journals, hehe, I hope you like and thanks for reading!


	3. UST SS IkkakuKira One Kiss

Ikkaku/Kira Side Story for Ukitake-Sex Therapist

Alternative Title: One Kiss.

This story take place in the time period that Kira disappears after his therapy session and the ending is supposed to happen at the same time that the other stories did.

This is just explaining what happened when they got together and all that, I hope you like it.

* * *

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" Kira was mumbling lightly under his breath as he walked towards the 11th squad barracks to take the advice from Captain Ukitake. "All I have to do is talk to him, right? I can do this…" The blond shinigami took a deep breath then looked down at the ground laughing at himself softly. "Who the hell am I kidding, I can't do this…" He shook his head slightly and ran his fingers through the hair perpetually covering his eye before turning on his heel away from the barracks. "Why would Ikkaku even care? He doesn't even know I exist…" The third division shinigami scuffed his toe into the ground as he started to walk forward still mumbling to himself. "Go after what you want…don't let your insecurities stop you…easier said then done." Kira stopped his trek forward when he saw another pair of feet stopped in front of him. He knew he didn't have four feet himself so all he could wonder was who is this other person…

"What wouldn't I care about? And I know ya exist, I'm not that thick skulled." Kira felt his breath stutter in his chest and he whipped his head up and saw Ikkaku staring back at him clearly confused. "and what the 'ell do ya mean by go after whatcha want? There something you need ta tell me, Vice Captain Kira?" Kira felt what had to be his heart jumping into his throat as a blush spilled neatly across his cheeks. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again when he tried to speak. He couldn't speak. Not now that Ikkaku was standing right there and all he had to do was say those three words. He couldn't speak and he only had to say three words! " Vice Captain Kira?" Kira watched as Ikkaku's hand reached out and couldn't help his fight or flight reflex from kicking in. Unfortunately he chose flight and was shunpoing away from Ikkaku in less then a second.

Who knew Ikkaku could shunpo as well?

In that same split second Kira felt a hand grab his arm and press his body up against one of the walls that make up the confusing maze of the Sereitei. He felt himself flush deeper as he was held against the wall by the bigger body of the 11th squad third seat. He couldn't stop himself from reacting to the closeness of the man and had to take a deep to keep from moaning when his body was pressed more firmly back against the wall, making sure he couldn't escape.

"Why are ya runnin from me, Kira?" Said man felt his eyes open wide when Ikkaku muttered his name. The other man had never called him just by name and he found that he liked it very much. "I think there is somethin we need ta talk about, do you agree?" Kira blushed an ever deeper read before he stuttered out his response.

"N…no, nothing we need…to talk about…I swear." The Vice Captain licked his lips as Ikkaku's bald head tipped in closer to his.

"I don't think that's true, Vice Captain." Kira swallowed again as Ikkaku's hot body was pressed closer to his. "I heard ya, you know? Go after what you want…don't let ya insecurities stop you…Why would Ikkaku even care? Am I spose to take that as I'm what ya want?" Kira desperately tried to escape at these words, he was scared, he wasn't ready, he needed more time. "Or should I take it as ya just dun want to talk, you just wanna do?" Kira blinked at this statement, just…do?

"What? What do you mean?" The blonde haired man watched as Ikkaku tilted his head then laughed, his red rimmed eyes closing as a beautiful smile crossed his face.

"I mean, do, Kira, like this." Kira let out a squeak when Ikkaku's hard body pressed into his own, one leg pressed between his thighs as a hot mouth devoured his own. He felt his hands scramble along the stone wall as a moan forced it's way out of his throat. He didn't know why Ikkaku was doing this. If only he could get a second to breathe he could ask but it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon. He was a little disspointed when Ikkaku's mouth pulled away from his own but found that problem quickly remedied. "Damnit, Kira, kiss me back. Touch me, respond." Kira's problem was remedied when Ikkaku thrust the thigh he had between Kira's leg down hard and claimed his mouth again. He felt a hot tongue force it's way into his mouth when he gasped at the stimulation on his sensitive groin.

Then he did what he was told.

He found his hands lifting to grip at the fabric of Ikkaku's haori and his nips pressing against the other mans. Kira opened his mouth farther and groaned as his tongue was roughly sucked into Ikkaku's hot mouth. He had never thought that he would be able to get turned on by rough treatment again but found his self quickly being proved wrong by the boisterous third seat. He felt, more then heard, a growl from Ikkaku right before slightly calloused hands were pushing his Haori open and roughly pinching at his sensitive nipples. He outright whined when Ikkaku's skilled mouth pulled away from his own.

"I have a few questions I need ya to answer, Kira." Kira nodded and was about to speak before he was cut off. "Just nod, yes or no, k?" Kira nodded yes. "Is what ya were comin to tell me was thatcha liked me?" He nodded yes again a blush crawling back over his features. "Ya want to be with me?" Another yes. "You want me to take ya?" Kira felt his eyebrows furrow and was unable to stop himself from speaking.

"Take me where?" Kira was once again graced with that brilliant smile before he was swept into a hard hug.

"So precious, my little Kira." He felt another kiss pressed to his lips before being pushed back against the wall. "I want to take you, as in…" Kira shivered slightly when Ikkaku's breath fanned over his ear. "…fuck you." Kira felt his throat contract once again at the words and barely heard the other mans next words. "I want to make you feel so good that you can't help but smile that gorgeous smile all day tomorrow." Kira swallowed repeatedly as Ikkaku just watched him. He felt himself blush again before nodding yes. At that nod he was swept up into Ikkaku's arms and shunpoed away.

* * *

No one saw either of them until the next day.

Kira stretched before sitting down on Ikkaku's lap. He had glanced around before sitting and hadn't seen anyone so he deemed the move safe. He felt hands on his back as he smiled. Ikkaku had been true to his word, he felt so utterly good that he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He chuckled slightly as he was pulled down into a kiss but he didn't resist the insistent tongue. He felt another smile spread across his lips as Ikkaku pulled away lightly rubbing a calloused thumb over his cheek.

"Love ya, Kiki." Kira smiled again at this. He knew he hadn't smiled so much in a very long time but he couldn't stop himself, he was just so damned happy.

"You too, Kaku."

One kiss when no one was looking was quite all right with him.

* * *

AN: All right, this is the side story for Ikkaku/Kira from Ukitake-Sex Therapist, I just wanted to show how they got together and all of that. I dun know what else to say about it.

I'm sorry, it's so short but if you've read my latest journal entry, you'll understand why that is. I am also sorry I haven't put anything out in so long, I hope this make y'all a little less upset with me!

I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

* * *

For all of you that read this story anywhere else but Y! Gallery, I put out this journal entry explaining what was going to happen in the story and opening it up for other pairings that you want. If you want a pairing that is not here, leave a comment telling me and I might put them in!

The Insane Plot Bunnies!! (Edit3)

EDIT3: I have decided that there is also going to be side stories for each couple, so every couple you see that i make in this story will have their own oneshot also! What do you think of that?! Hehe!

Ok!! Also Another two clients...these two clients are...dramatic pause Aizen and Urahara!! This brilliant pairing was thought up by animeluney, hehe, my new obsession! the author that is, not the pairing. Anyway, they do end up as a couple!

EDIT2:

OK, there are two new clients. Gin and Yumichika! And guess what! They end up a couple! Hehe, thanks my pet.

EDIT:

Ok, the follow pairings have been changed.

Renji/Ichigo

Kenpachi/Shunsui

Chad/Rikichi

to

Shunsui/Ichigo

Kenpachi/Rikichi

Chad/Renji

I changed them because Strailo said "Okay, yeah, found it. Okay, reasons why you should change the renji/ichi and the shunsui/kenpachi is because renji and ichi are hot ukes, at least in my eyes and shunsui and kenpachi are just to seme either way you look at it...but then again I'm a bit twisted."

So, i changed these pairings, if there is anyone out there that wants pairing changed or clients added (no ones off limits but the one listed, even Hueco Mundo is allowed) please leave a comment and i will think about it! Thanks!

OK, for my own convoluted mind i needed to write this down so i remembered it for when i wrote the chapters in Ukitake-Sex Therapist.

Clients:

Kira

Hanatarou

Ikkaku

Shuuhei

Byakuya

Renji

Ichigo

Ishida

Shunsui

Kenpachi

Toushiro

Rikichi

Chad

Gin

Yumichika

Aizen

Urahara

Pairings:

Ikkaku/Kira

Shuuhei/Hanatarou

Byakuya/Ishida

Shunsui/Ichigo

Kenpachi/Rikichi

Ukitake/Toushiro

Chad/Renji

Gin/Yumichika

Aizen/Urahara

laughs if those aren't crack pairings, i dun know what is. If there is anyone not on the client list that you would like on the client list, please tell me and i will put them there. I will do pretty much anyone but the pairings i have already put up are...well, if you can give me a really really good reason to change them, i just might. You know, like if it's hot!! Hehe, the only pairings that absolutely cannot be changed are Kira/Ikkaku and Hanatarou/Shuuhei and thats because i am already writing the chapters on them. Thanks for reading and please respond with your thoughts!

PS: The only males in Bleach that are off limits are the Captain Commander, Captain Kurotshuchi and Captain Komamura. If you really need a reason for this, the Captain Commander is just...old and i dun do that, Kurotshuchi is just flippin wierd and he creeps me out and Komamura for obvious reasons, y'know, the fact that that is not allowed on the site.


End file.
